Never Stray From The Path
by Gabby92
Summary: Beacon Hills is a small town, with only one road or path. There are old legends and stories saying how there are werewolves that hide in the woods. Stiles Stilinski doesn't believe the stories and decides to leave the path. Not only does he endanger his life, but he also puts his best friend Scott in danger. One-shot


Never Stray From The Path.

Stiles Stilinski had heard the stories before. Everyone in Beacon Hills had. The path, which was an old dirt road that stretched 10 miles, crossed two rives, and had two bridges, was the only way to get anywhere. Most people walked instead of driving. Stiles loved his blue jeep, but there really was no need for it. Stiles wore his favorite red jacket, jeans, and red shoes. He shivered violently and tried to focus on his best friend, Scott McCall's, words but he hadn't taken his ADHD medicine. Stiles looked around the woods and nodded his head, barely listening to his friend. "Stiles are you listening?" Scott asked. Stiles snapped his head over to his friend and smiled, "Yeah of course. You and Allison and all that. That's great but let's just stop talking about girls. You know what we should talk about? We should talk about what's beyond the path. I wonder if-" "Stiles you're rambling." Scott pointed out. "Oh I am? Sorry, didn't take my meds again. Hey we should go to the drug store. But that's another 5 miles. Maybe we should have driven. Let's go get my jeep-" Scott grabbed Stiles arm and they stopped walking. "Stiles. Calm down. You need to take your medicine. No we can't go get your jeep. And no drug store. I actually need to get home on time tonight." Stiles sighed, looking down. He started to tap his foot anxiously. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips. "Hey Scott?" Scott rolled his eyes and started walking again. "No. You bring it up every time we're in the woods. " Stiles walked with Scott. "Come on man! Nobody knows what's past those trees. We can find out! There might be more paths! Think of how great that'd be! We could get out of this stupid little town! We could go do something with our boring lives! Let's go check it out!" Stiles walked past Scott and towards the trees. Scott grabbed his friends arm, "No Stiles. You hate this town so much but it isn't that bad." Stiles sighed. "Scott you're popular, star of the lacrosse team, you have a great girlfriend, and everyone loves you. Look at me. I'm an unpopular nerd, that can't even get Lydia to look at me. The only cool thing about me is that my dad is the sheriff. I don't want to be here. I want to go out and do something with my life. And I can't do that without getting past this stupid road." Scott blinked. He had never heard Stiles say something like that. "Stiles, everyone likes you. You are popular. And Lydia just isn't the right girl." Stiles shrugged and pulled his arm away from Scott. "Please. I just wanna know." Stiles pushed through the trees and started walking. Scott sighed. Poor Stiles. He thought. Scott actually knew what was in those woods. He had been attacked out there. The stories were true but no one but Scott knew that. He didn't have the heart to tell Stiles what he really was, or what had happened that night. Scott had sworn to protect Stiles from whatever, or whoever, had attacked him. "Stiles!" Scott called, charging into the woods. He could smell Stiles scent and followed it. "Stiles this is really dangerous! You know the stories!" He caught up with Stiles, who had no intentions on going back. "Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows the stories. 'Stray from the path and you shall fall victim to the werewolves'." Stiles couldn't help but laugh. "Werewolves aren't real. There's nothing to worry about." "I wish that was true." Scott mumbled. They came to a clearing and Stiles finally stopped walking. "This is great! Look at how clear the sky is! There are still a lot of woods to cover though. Bet I could be out of this town by tomorrow morning." Stiles smiled to his friend, but then frowned. Scott was staring at his shoes and was breathing heavily. "Scott what's wrong?" This was the clearing where he had been attacked. But he wasn't going to tell Stiles that. "Nothing. Can we go now, please?" Scott looked up into Stiles eyes. Stiles licked his lips and sighed. "I hate your puppy dog eyes man. Come on, let's go back." Stiles didn't bother to hide the disappointment in his voice. Scott smiled, "Thanks man." They were about to leave when Scott stopped suddenly. He could smell another wolf. Stiles turned to his friend, "Scott, what's wrong man?" Scott inhaled deeply; this wolf was much older and bigger than Scott, and he couldn't offer protection to Stiles. "We need to leave now." He grabbed Stiles arm and began to drag him. "Scott you know I hate it when you get all tense like that! It's like you know something bad is going to happen before it does!" "Leaving so soon?" Both of the boys stopped and turned around. There, they saw a very handsome man. He was tall, muscular, dressed in complete black, and had hypnotizing eyes. Stiles licked his lips nervously. "Y-yeah. We were just going back to the path." Scott stared at the man. Could he be the one that turned him? The man cocked his head and smiled. "Two boys like you shouldn't stray away from the path. Don't you know that things live in these woods?" The man began to walk towards them, but they couldn't move. The man was having an effect on both, Scott and Stiles; Scott was filled with adrenaline, and waiting for the man to do something dangerous. Stiles was in a dream like state, staring into the man's eyes, unable to pull away. The man was now a foot in front of them, smiling. "You're right," Scott spoke up. "My friend and I were just leaving." Scott grabbed Stiles arm and started pulling again. Stiles was still glued to the man, stumbling over his own feet. The man chuckled. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly; a lazy smile crossing his face. "You both smell divine." Scott stopped pulling and turned back to the man. "What?" He asked in horror. But the man was gone. "That was weird." Stiles said, rubbing his forehead. "I have a major head ache." They both turned forward and gasped. The man was standing in front of them, "My name is Peter." He smiled a toothy grin and both boys shuddered. "We really have to go now." Stiles said backing up. "What the rush? You should be polite and introduce yourselves to me." The man, Peter, started to walk towards the cowering boys. Scott stepped in front of his friend. "Sir. We have to go home. Please, let us through." Scott's eyes flashed gold and Peter smiled. "Oh I see." He whispered. Scott growled and Stiles looked between the two. The sun was starting to set and the sky was turning a dark indigo. "Scott, we're gonna be late. We need to leave." Stiles whispered. "I'm working on it." Scott growled. Peter tilted his head. "Scott. Such an unfitting name," Peter's eyes landed on Stiles. He licked his lips and let his eyes wonder down the teen's body. "That color really suits you. What's your name?" Stiles shuddered and his mouth went dry. Scott watched the man carefully. The sun set and darkness took over. Peter smiled; his teeth perfectly white teeth suddenly becoming sharp. His eyes flashed red and both the boys gawked. "Run." Scott ordered Stiles. Stiles didn't hesitate; he whipped around and ran as fast as he could. Peter growled and smiled. "I love a good chase." Peter was about to run after Stiles, when Scott tackled him! "Stay away from Stiles!" He growled, his voice sounding deeper than very. Peter licked his lips. "Stiles," He whispered. "I wonder if he taste as good as he smells." Scott barred his sharp fangs and slashed his claws across Peter's face! Peter growled. He threw Scott off of him and into a tree truck. Peter decided to have some fun with Scott, "I wonder how he'll feel, struggling under me, gasping and begging." Scott went completely wolf and roared at Peter. He lunged and they began fighting.

Meanwhile;

Stiles ran as fast as he could. He was so stupid! He had just left his best friend with a creepy psycho! Stiles cursed. He stopped running and looked around. Great. Now he was lost. Stiles heard a terrifying roar and ran full speed again. Oh please let Scott be okay! Stiles thought over and over as he ran.

Scott landed painfully on his arm. He groaned and pushed himself up. "What do you want with Stiles?" He growled. Peter walked over to Scott, slamming his boot down onto the boys back. "He's different. He has potential. Not to mention he is attractive, smells delicious, and has that cute little habit of licking his lips." Scott tried to get up but was pinned. "Hmm. You bore me." Peter picked Scott up and threw him hard against a tree. "Now Scott, when I turned you I thought you'd be more fun than this." Scott tried to get up, but soon passed out on the ground. Peter smiled. He smelt the air; Stiles wasn't far. A smile crossed his lips. He turned into his wolf form and went searching for Stiles.

Stiles fell to the ground panting. He buried his face in the leaves. How could he have been so stupid? He had put his and Scott's lives on the line. All Stiles wanted was to see what was beyond the path! He didn't think they'd have a run in with a creep! Well, handsome creep. Stiles thought. He pushed himself up into his knees and hit himself in the head. Stop that! That guy could have killed Scott! Stiles couldn't get the thought of the man, Peter, out of his head. Those seductive eyes, traveling all over his body, still pleasant shivers down his spine. Stiles heard something. He inhaled deeply and stood. He looked around for somewhere to hide. The only thing he could come up with was to climb a tree. Stiles gripped the branched and pulled himself up. He climbed until he was 10 feet off the ground. Stiles panted and sat on a branch, waiting. The scariest thing Stiles had ever seen played out before his eyes; there was a large, terrifying, creature underneath the tree. It was sniffing everywhere and suddenly stopped. It stood on its hind legs and began to change. Suddenly, Peter stood under the tree. Stiles covered his mouth to hold in a scream. Werewolf! They did exist! Now this one was hunting him! Fear pulsed through Stiles and he held onto the tree for dear life. Peter smiled, "I can hear your heartbeat, Stiles." He said, in a seductive voice. Stiles bit him bottom lip and trembled. Peter inhaled deeply. "I can smell your fear. It smells delicious. You're delicious Stiles." Stiles whimpered and Peter snapped his head up. He saw Stiles and smiled. "There you are." "Leave me alone!" Stiles yelled down at the werewolf. Peter through his head back and laughed. Stiles winced. Peter began to climb the tree, "Come here Stiles. I just want to look at you." "No!" Stiles screamed. He climbed up another branch and could feel a panic attack coming on. The werewolf laughed and drew closer. Stiles looked around anxiously, looking for away to get down. It was an 11 foot drop and Stiles didn't feel like breaking any bones. "Stiles," Said a dreamy voice. Stiles looked down and saw Peter directly underneath him. He held his hand out to Stiles. "Please come down. You and I both know that drop will hurt you. Just come here and I'll help you down." Stiles reached out and grabbed the hand without thinking. His entire body and mind screamed. Why had he done that! Now, Peter smiled evilly; he gripped Stiles hand hard and pulled him down. Stile yelped as he was pulled into Peter's embrace. "Please let me go!" Stiles screamed. Peter jumped down from the tree, Stiles wrapped in his arms. Butterflies flew through Stiles stomach as the plunged back towards the ground. When they landed, Stiles was hyperventilating. "Hush, shh. Calm down." Peter said, stroking Stiles head. This made Stiles more afraid and he started struggling against Peter. "Go away! Please!" Peter pushed Stiles into the ground. "I'm being polite and nice to you and this is how you repay me? Tsk, tsk, Stiles." Stiles laid on the ground trembling. "D-did you kill Scott?" He whispered. Peter smiled. "No. But I think I'll go do that now. Thank you for reminding me." Peter started to walk away and Stiles sat up. "Don't!" He shouted. Peter looked over his shoulder, raising his brow. "D-don't hurt him…" Stiles whispered. Peter smiled, walking back over to Stiles. He bent down and touched Stiles cheek, "So loyal….and beautiful." Peter whispered darkly. Stiles closed his eyes and suppressed and shiver. Peter tilted his head and chuckled. "Sensitive aren't we?" His free hand played with the zipper of Stiles jacket. Stiles grabbed his wrist. "Stop." He whimpered. Peter chuckled, leaning into Stiles ear, "What I have in mind, you'll be begging for more." His breath tickled Stiles ear and he blushed deeply. Stiles reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. "T-take it. There's forty bucks and a coupon for a free soda." Peter laughed and took the wallet. "Thank you," Stiles exhaled in relief. "But that's not what I want…" Stiles eyes widened in horror. Peter shoved Stiles onto his back, climbing on top of him. Oh my god! Stiles mind screamed. Stiles screamed and struggled. This please Peter. Peter pinned Stiles arms, "Stop struggling. I promise this will be fun for the both of us." "M-my dad's a cop!" Stiles said squeezing his eyes shut. "I-if you try something, I can report you!" Peter threw his head back and laughed. "Really think the cops can arrest the big, bad, wolf? Please." Peter bent down to Stiles neck, pushing his nose against the skin, and yearning a whimper from Stiles. "Mmmm…my Stiles. You smell incredible." He smiled down at Stiles, revealing his fangs. Stiles screamed. "No one can hear you Stiles. Scream all you want." Stiles struggled and yelled and begged. After ten minutes he was completely exhausted and panting. "Are you done?" Growled an annoyed Peter. Stiles licked his lips and thrashed under Peter. "I'm tired of waiting." Peter growled. He grabbed Stiles zipper and began to unzip his red jacket. Stiles lifted his head. "What are you doing pervert!" Peter roared at Stiles, his fangs exposed, eyes burning red. Stiles screamed and closed his eyes. Peter went back to his work; with Stiles jacket unzipped, he ripped the fabric of Stiles shirt into two, exposing a pale chest. Stiles struggled some more but Peter ignored him. He bent down and pressed his nose against Stiles stomach. He began to kiss Stiles, starting at his stomach and going up to his neck. Peter ran his tongue across Stiles neck, yearning a moan from the teen. Peter smiled. He began to nibble on Stiles neck, moving back down to his chest. He dragged his tongue over Stiles nipples, creating another moan. Peter looked at Stiles. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, biting his bottom lip, fist balled. Peter smiled. "Mine…" He whispered before returning to his work. Stiles tried to block it out, but it was hard. He tried to pretend it was Lydia doing these things, but Peter would ruin that way using his deep voice and whispering 'mine'. Scott, Stiles thought. Please, please, be okay. And please help me! Stiles opened his eyes when he felt heavy breathing on his face. Peter was staring into his eyes. Peter bent down to Stiles lips, flicking his tongue across Stiles lips. Finally, he bent down and kissed the teen. Stiles had never been kissed like this before. Peter forced Stiles lips to part, his tongue entering the teen's mouth. Peter's tongue rolled around Stiles. Stiles tried to resist, he really did. But Peter was so powerful, Stiles became his rag doll. Peter pulled back, breathing heavily. He smiled at Stiles. "I haven't done that in a while." Stiles closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground. Peter began to kiss Stiles neck. Suddenly, Stiles felt pain. His eyes flew open and he screamed. Peter had bitten him! He began to drink Stiles blood and Stiles back arched. He screamed one last time. Peter pulled back and smiled down at Stiles. "Stiles," He whispered. Stiles rolled on the ground, clutching his neck. "Stiles." Peter said louder. Stile screamed at the burning sensation. Peter gripped Stiles shoulders, "Stiles!" He screamed.

Stiles suddenly woke up in his bed, sweating. Stiles father was holding his shoulders and staring down at him. "D-dad?" The sheriff sighed in relief. "You were having a nightmare son. Are you alright?" Stiles stared up at his ceiling. "A nightmare….." "Are you alright son?" His father repeated. Stiles sat up, "Yes. I'm fine." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "Good. Now get up. You're gonna be late to school. Drive today, don't walk. I love you." Stiles got out of bed, "I love you too." He went into his bathroom and looked in mirror, he looked fine. Stiles touched his neck lightly, relieved that there was no bite. Stiles got dressed and started his car. He drove slowly down the path, rubbing his neck. His eyes kept darting to the trees. He looked back at the road and slammed on the breaks. Peter stood in the road. Stiles breath hitched and he started to tremble. Peter walked slowly over to the driver side window. He tapped it with his fingers. Stiles rolled down the window but didn't say anything. Peter held up Stiles wallet. "You forgot this." Stiles eyes widen in fear. He reached out and took the wallet. "You probably have a lot of questions about last night. Come to the woods tonight at midnight and I'll explain." Peter reached his head into the car and kissed Stiles softly. He then disappeared, leaving a confused Stiles sitting in his jeep. Stiles looked into his mirror and rubbed his neck. His eyes suddenly flashed from brown to gold. He gasped. No… Stiles thought. This isn't happening…. Stiles drove away, unaware of Peter watching him from the woods. "Until next time," A smile crossed his lips, "Mate."


End file.
